Professor Drey
Profesor Drey is a Quantum scientist and professional Quantum boarder from the 1980's who first discovered the technology used to time travel. After travelling from the year 1987 to the year 2437, four hundred and fifty years into the future, he met Heverandt Bartholomew Krissos II and befriended him after they shared their technologies. Unfortunately, his temporal mixtape unwound after it got stuck in his Quantum walkman. He now searches the Void in a last-ditch attempt to find a Bic™ pen to wind all the tape back into his cassette, so he can return back to his own time. He is one of the titular main characters appearing on the Railer Archives. History Early Life Drey was born in the year 1950 AD into a small, off-the-map Bosnian village. His descent isn't clear, but genetic tests reveal him to be of Spanish and Bosnian background, and possible unconfirmed DNA. Drey spent the majority of his childhood working on the family farm until he recieved the opportunity to study at one of America's finest universities, one which he took. Drey earned quite a number of PhDs and degrees in mathematics, engineering areas (mechanical, chemical, aeronautic and more), sciences (numerous physics and chemistry courses) and biology. With his qualifications, Professor Drey set out to become one of the most influencial time-travel physicists in known history. Time Travel Displacement In 1987, Drey achieved the impossible: he discovered time travel, a feat that had never been achieved in human history until now. With his newly-coined 'Temporal Mixtape', officially called antimatter-tapes, which manipulated the space-time fabric with its antimatter properties, allowed Drey to travel anywhen in time. His first test-run of the tapes in his Quantum Walkman proved to be a rousing success, enabling him to travel 450 years into the future as his instruments predicted. However, disaster struck when his cassette unwound within the walkman, resulting in Drey being stranded in an unfamiliar timezone. Now stuck in the year 2437, Professor Drey had no means of returning home as it seemed that the ability to time travel somehow hadn't been passed on from his time to the next, meaning the technology still didn't exist. The only hope Drey had of getting back to his own time was him finding a special and rare Bic™ pen able to re-wind his Quantum Mixtape and get him back to the 1980's. In a last-ditch attempt, Drey scoured the Void for the possible chance that there would be one there. With nothing else to do to pass the time in between his Void explorations, Drey had fun doing some sick flips on his Quantum Board, getting to a professional level in the sport of Quantum boarding (which served him as a frequent means of transport in the coming years). In the same year, Professor Drey met Heverandt Bartholomew Krissos II, in which upon sharing technologies became fast friends with him. Together as a duo, they explored various different planets and sectors of the Void, documenting as many new discoveries as they could to advance the knowledge of sentient races within the Quantum-Verse, while still working on a way to get Drey back home. As time progressed, the impending urge of returning home to his own time soon faded, as life extention technology in the 2400's gave Drey hundreds of years of time for him to get a way back to his original timeline. During their travels, the duo met a failed water bottle smuggler named Jonk the 'Entrepreneur'. According to Jonk, he’d been trying to swindle the notorious Mr. Ping of a shipment in water bottles, but was caught in the heist, having to kill his crew and was now a wanted man. Hev, Drey and Jonk became a trio that occasionally pulled heists on large intergalactic banks, but Jonk mysteriously disappeared leaving Drey and Hev on their own. The Railer Archives In 2450, Drey and Hev were on a recovery expedition in Sector 92 of the Void, and found a bio-gem containg coordinates to Waterlogged River of Sector 57. The duo quickly figured out that this bio-gem was left by Reginald Railer himself, the creator of Railer Theory, and the coordinates must have lead to the location of where the Railer Archives was hidden. Assembling a gang called the Archive Hunters (members include: Ling-Ling the Wise, Kool Kid Keon, Professor Chesco, Tedco and Quicc-Silver), went to Waterlogged River, with their travels being documented by Cameraman Tim (the recordings were compiled into a found footage detailing the events of the Railer Archives). The found a hard-copy book in the forest which they assumed was the Railer Archives itself - but instead, it was a blank decoy. At the back of the book was a message left by the Landlord, a businessman working for Mr. Ping, saying that if Heverandt and Drey didn’t hand over Jonk the ‘Entrepreneur’ in 48 hours the Railer Archives, which was in the Landlord’s possession, would be destroyed. Professor Chesco goes running off into an adjacent forest headed for the river, and disappears for a time before returning to the group being chased by Xlorbons, which they promptly avoid. The next day, the Archive Hunters xorbed to the Landlord’s planet planning to ‘give Jonk over to him’ in exchange for the Railer Archives. In reality, they were actually using Kool Kid Keon as a decoy of Jonk which would lure the Landlord into a false sense of seurity and hand over the Railer Archives first. The plan worked perfectly, and Heverandt secured the Railer Archives with the gang pinning the Landlord in his office. Unfortunately, the Landlord had a contingency plan, unleashing the Paki from Pakistan, a viscious, mindless Void creature, onto the group. During the fight, Drey had an argument with Professor Chesco over the arrangements of their cover, and how they were positioned on the ground. While Heverandt was negotiating with the Paki, Drey fired off numerous shots from his Quantum pistol 'accidentally'. Heverandt was able to play to the Paki’s weakness of being easily swayed, however, and turned it on its owner, which promptly T-Posed the Landlord to death not before telling the viewers to like and subscribe. Three days after the events of the Landlord, Heverandt calls a meeting at Atmospheric Orbital Station 78 orbiting Jupiter, the Archive Hunters’ base of operations. In the meeting he informs the group that saying the word ‘Paki’, which was said multiple times in the last installment of the Railer Archives and uploaded to the intergalactic net, is a derogatery term and that the Time Police would be after them to demonetise their video. During the meeting, Professor Drey is blasting some of his undamaged tapes from his Quantum boombox, which was plugged into a wall socket with no batteries. Right after Heverandt informs them of this, the orbital station is invaded by three of the Time Police’s most trained officers: Flute Boi, Spiceroid and Smooth Oily. They inform the Archive Hunters that their time is up and their video will be demonetised along with their execution, and that they’d recieved a tip-off from Mr. Ping himself. It dawns on Heverandt that there is a traitor in their midst, and distracts them long enough for the others to escape and quickly xorb to a different location. Now on the run, the Archive Hunters realise that if Mr. Ping had given the Time Police the heads-up, they’d be after Jonk the ‘Entrepreneur’ as well. Travelling to Jonk’s old derelict hideout, they approach the main building not before being jumped by a deranged, ragged Jonk holding them at gunpoint. After calming Jonk down, the Archive Hunters explain to him that they along with him are being hunted down by the Time Police sent by Mr. Ping, and they have to find refuge. They escape Jonk’s planet after it’s invaded by the Time Police officers, and quickly stop at Neo-Mart at the Intergalactic Hub to pick up supplies for Professor Drey’s quantum boombox. Outside Neo-Mart, Drey plugs the batteries in and blasts an epic unnamed song from the 80's at full fuckin' volume. They take refuge on Quarzine IV in the Bloogun-Argus system, thinking they’ve outsmarted the Time Police until the Time Police still track them down, despite them masking their tracing signals. A battle is waged, with the end result being a victory for the Archive Hunters and all three of the Time Police agents frunkafied. Back at Atmospheric Orbital Station 78, Heverandt and Drey sus out everyone for the traitor until they finally settle on their answer: Professor Chesco. It turns out that when Chesco had run off during their visit to Waterlogged River, he’d been strategically replaced by a replica. The Chesco they’d been travelling with since then had been a Blormph in disguise. The Blormph Chesco is interrogated at Tedco’s secure bunker planet, which on the event of revealing the real Chesco’s location is promptly killed by Drey, courtesy of his Quantum pistol. The real Chesco has been held captive in Waterlogged River of Sector 57 this entire time, and the Archive Hunters journey back into the Void to retrieve him. Along the way, they get trapped in the darkest areas of Waterlogged River by the White Obunga, an extremely powerful Void creature older than the universe itself, that was placed there on purpose by Mr. Ping. They find Professor Chesco and quickly escape despite the White Obunga setting reality-warping traps for them, bending space-time along them way. After taunting the White Obunga, they set back to Atmospherical Orbital Station 78 with the real Chesco and finally review the Railer Archives, which is revealed to be a genuine copy. During their winding down, Drey gets the Archive Hunters to mix a potentially deadly concoction of chemicals of his own recipe, which works well for everyone except Heverandt and the station's fire alarm. Mr. Ping’s tracking devices are dealt with, neutralising his threat. At the end of the last archived video, Jonk is carrying the Railer Archives upstairs with him to get the playback device charged when he’s attacked by Cameraman Tim himself from behind the camera feed, being subdued by cloroform. Between the remaining unreleased Railer Archives videos and 2451, a chain reaction caused by a battle fought between the Archive Hunters and an unknown force (theorised to be the great Sanoss himself) causes a rupture in the dimensional lining of every dimension in existence, causing the bleeding of all universes into one glob of space, time and all dimensions above and below. Existence is in shambles for an indeterminate amount of time before a Time Reconciliation device miraculously revives existence back into its pre-existing state and saves all of reality - the origin of this Time Reconcilliation device is unkown. Personality Professor Drey is regarded from others as brash, to-the-point and brutally honest with most people on the outside. While he's very much capable of having fun and dicking around, he mostly stays neutral during his interactions with people. His vocabulary consists of 'epic', 'lame', and 'dude', and other tubular adjectives, which is only expected since he hails from the 1980's. Drey takes solace in the simple things, like Quantum Boarding, biking, and epic Beastie Boys albums. While under pressure, Drey does not crack one bit, and he is able to keep his cool seemingly effortlessly. During fights, Drey is quite a shot with his Quantum pistol and is able to keep that consistent sharpshooter aim throughout a long and arduous fight. However, when faced with many minor inconveniences, Drey tends to lash out at the people responsible, as during the fight against the Landlord, Drey quite vocally reprimanded Professor Chesco for taking up too much space on the floor (and he made sure viewers' ears paid for it). Devices and Equipment * 'Temporal Mixtapes (antimatter tapes) '(Temporal Mixtapes are a type of antimatter tape (a cassette coated in a thin antimatter liquid film, giving it properties akin to that of Railer Energy. The antimatter tapes allow Drey to travel anywhere through the established timeline (the big bang to the heat death of the Quantum-Verse). Many of Drey's antimatter tapes are existing songs, such as one of his favourites, the "Licensed to Ill" album by the Beastie Boys.) * 'Void Tapes (antimatter tapes) '(another type of antimatter tape is the Void Tape. Void tapes are cassette tapes with a layer of antimatter coating which allows it to manipulate universal qualities of the Void in conjunction with a quantum walkman.) * 'Quantum Walkman '(the Quantum Walkman is a media player of Drey's own design, resembling an 80's walkman model from Sony. The Walkman is the only device able to play and activate the antimatter tapes of Drey's design. It exposes the antimatter tapes at 88 rpm directly to the universal fabric allowing the antimatter to manipulate the regular matter depending on what is recorded to the tape.) * 'Quantum Pistol '(Drey's primary weapon, a hand-held powerful quantum-powered handgun. Despite its appearance looking like it was crafted entire out of one solid block of wood, it is actually an intricately designed metal polymer made to look like wood. Wood is epic.) * 'Void Tracker '(one of the more useful devices Drey keeps in his backpack, the Void tracker allows Professor Drey to track different levels of Void emissions, distinguish them from others and pin-point particularly high outbursts within the Void, giving Drey the sense of foresight into seeing what Voidal dangers lurk around him.) * 'Quantum Boombox '(Drey lugs around an 80's Quantum Boombox that runs on a shit ton of D batteries, making the thing fuckin' heavy. It plays epic tracks as seen in Episode Three of the Railer Archives.) * 'Quantum Board '(The skateboard powered and levitated by Quantum Energy used by Professor Drey for speedy, short-distance movement, especially during battles and skirmishes). * 'Quantum Pulse Bike '(a relatively small bicycle relying on pulses of Quantum Energy for propulsion. Drey uses this vehicle on long-distance trips alone, allowing him to cover great distances in a matter of minutes within the Void. Drey has his own Frunkatron built into it, allowing him to Quantum-Xorb on the bike as well. Unfortunately, Drey frequently forgets to charge the batteries on it). Links and References *The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 1 *The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 2 *The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 3 *The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 4 *The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 5 *Goosnavic Lore google document *The Real Edwin Youtube channel Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Railer Archives Category:Time Traveller